Another High School Musical
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Johan & Judai can't stand each other, but what if they have to take the main parts in the annual school musical?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon. Even though school was over, some pupils stayed there to chill with their friends. Judai and his friends were sitting under a big tree. A few other boys were coming near them.  
"Look who's coming. Mr I-am-so-sexy."  
Judai wrinkled his nose and looked scoffing to their direction. The blue-haired boy called Johan and his henchmen stopped in front of them.  
"What do you want, Anderson?"  
"This is our place."  
"I can't see your name anywhere."  
„There's no need to write my name here. Everyone who has a bit intelligence knows that this is our place."  
"You want to fight, tomtit?"  
"No, I don't hit girls."  
"I'll show you who's the girl!"  
"Uhh, I'm afraid!The garden gnome wants to beat me up!"  
"I'll get you!"  
They started fighting until a teacher came and separated them.  
"What's going on? Are you crazy? To the principal!"  
"But school's over!"  
"I don't care! You're still at the school yard"  
They went unwillingly to the principal's office.  
"What do you want? School's over."  
"Mr Codsteen sent us."  
"Did you fight again?"  
Both nodded.  
The principal sighed.  
"Sit down."  
Johan and Judai did.  
"That's the third time this week. I don't get it. You both have perfect grades and you are always nice to others. Why do you hate each other so much?"  
Johan and Judai thought about it. Why did they hate each other? Because their parents said the other familiy is evil. But was that the truth? Actually, the teenagers didn't get to know each other.  
They just shrugged. The principal sighed again.  
"Since detention doesn't seem to help, I will make you do something else."  
They looked at the older man.  
"And what?"  
"You will take the main roles in our annual school musical!"


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback: „You two are going to take the main roles of our annual school musical!"

JOHAN'S P.O.V.:

Was this guy crazy? He couldn't force me to play the main role with JUDAI YUKI, my ENEMY! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if the musical wasn't a ROMANCE! What was he thinking? Just because he's the principal, he couldn't force us to being gay!... I looked at Judai. He didn't seem to be very happy, too.  
"That's bullshit! This year the musical is a romance!"  
"So?"  
"We're both men!"  
I grinned. At least I will do one joke in this crazy situation:  
"Are you sure you're a guy? I'm not so sure..."  
Oh, if looks could kill I would be dead by now... The principal just ignored my comment and explained:  
"This won't be a problem. The musical is going to be yaoi."  
"BUT WE AREN'T GAY!"  
"You're just ACTING. I won't change my mind. You will stand your punishment. The first tryout is going to be tomorrow at 2 p.m. If you don't come you'll get RPC'd."  
He shooed us out of his office. Judai stared angrily at me.  
"You just HAD to provoke me, you idiot!"  
"If you hadn't taken our place under the tree this wouldn't have happened!"  
We took different exits of the school and went home. When I reached my house I unlocked the door and came in.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm back!"  
"We're in the living-room, darling!"  
I went to the living-room and sat down next to my mom, who was sitting on the couch. I decided to tell them about my little musical problem. Maybe they could change the principal's mind.  
"Judai Yuki and I had to go to the principal today..."  
"Did you get detention?"  
"No... we have to take the main roles in our school musical! It's going to be a yaoi romance!"  
My dad didn't look too happy. He took the telephone and called the principal.  
"Listen, my son Johan just told me you said he would have to take part in the musical."  
"Yeah, I said that. Is there a problem?"  
"I won't accept that my son will have to act a gay guy!"  
"Mr Anderson, I have my reasons why I did this. I won't change my mind. Either he takes the role or he will have to search another school."  
"Alright, if he HAS to do it. But could he be a supporting actor?"  
"That's not possible. The members of the drama club are all supporting actors."  
My dad looked at me and shook his head. That meant I will have to do it. If I wanted or not. Shit.  
"...If there's no other way... okay... good bye."  
He ended the call.  
"Well, seems like I can't do anything. I'm sorry Johan, you'll have to do it."  
"Somehow I will survive it... I think."  
I went into my room, did my homework and studied for the next day. At 11 p.m. I went to sleep.

-next day, 2 p.m., theater room-

We sat there and were waiting for the leader. Judai didn't look once at me. I looked around. Jun was here, too. He had had a fight with a freshman and had got the same punishment that we got.  
Ten minutes later the leader called Simon finally arrived. He told us what the musical was about.

Jesse, the devil's son is sad. His two brothers want to cheer him up and take him to a club in the human world. Jaden is an angel. He and his two brothers want to have some fun and go to the same club. Jesse and Jaden make out, but are disturbed before they really do ‚It'. Jaden wants to see Jesse again and meets him in the purgatory (it's said to be a place between heaven and hell). He goes with Jesse to hell. But there's another demon called Chazz, who wants to take away Jaden's virginity. Jesse kills Chazz. Jesse and Jaden go to the human world to live in peace and don't get in any trouble with their parents.

... Absolute nonsense. Jun had to be Chazz, because he looked like a zombie (Simon didn't say that, but it was obvious!). Then Simon came to Judai and me. It was obvious that Jesse was the dominant one. Luckily I was a bit taller than Judai, but the brunette looked like a girl, anyway. Simon said I was going to be Jesse and Judai will have to be Jaden. I looked at him and laughed gleefully. He pinched me in the arm, but I didn't stop. Judai talked to Simon.  
"Is this musical some kind of porn?"  
Now I was surprised.  
"Why? What do you mean with porn?"  
Judai sighed annoyed and showed me a section of the script, which he had taken from Simon. I read the lines that he was showing me. When Jaden and Jesse are making out in the club, Jesse has to take off Jaden's shirt and please him like crazy. Jaden has to moan the whole time... This Simon-Guy was crazy! I took the script and went through it. Luckily I didn't find any other make-out-scenes with me and Judai. But I found a scene where Chazz will have to undress Jaden nearly completely. That's when he wants to rape him. Then I should come and save Jaden. I hate to admit it, but Judai was right. It was some kind of porn.  
"It isn't a musical for little children. But it would be a porn, if you had really sex."  
"That's all bull-"  
"Say it and I'll rewrite the whole thing. Then it'll be a real porn."  
This made Judai mute.  
"Someone else who wants to say something?"  
We all shook our heads.  
"Alright! Then we can start with the tryouts!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was time for the first tryout. We sat in our seats and read the script. I was reading the scene where Chazz had to rape Jaden. I would have to act saving him at the right moment, or he would be absolute nude in front of the audience. Hmm... since this were just tryouts, I could make a little joke with that garden gnome. I giggled. Judai frowned at me.  
"Why are you giggling? Gone nuts?"  
"I just can't hold back when I see your clown-face."  
He rolled his eyes and went back to reading his script. After ten minutes Simon wanted to start. At first we should just read the text aloud and make some moves. We would learn the dances on another day. The first scene would be a dance, but for this tryout we just listened to the song. Then my two 'brothers' and I went to the stage. My role had a break-up and is feeling blue. His brothers take him to a club in the human world. The next scene is in a meadow in heaven. Jaden and his brothers are bored and go the the same club as we. They meet us, but don't realize that we're demons. And we don't realize that they are angels. I have to grin deviously and start to flirt with Jaden. Then we have a little dance battle. At the end of the song we have to kiss and make out. Simon insisted on practising that right now. I mugged and placed my hands on Judai's hips. He didn't seem to be pleased either, because he didn't look at me once.  
"Come on you two! We want to see something!"  
Seriously, I get the feeling Simon was some kind of pervert criminal who dressed up as a director to find pleasure while looking at two teenagers making out. Judai looked at me unwillingly and wrapped his arms around my neck. There were roughly 20 inches between us. Simon came to us and pressed us together, so that our chests were touching.  
"Physical contact! Don't be so shy! Hurry up!"  
Judai and I sighed. The brunette looked at me. I never realized how large they were. And the colour... like liquid chocolate... No! No thinking about THAT! To prevent looking any longer than necessary into that eyes I bent down and kissed him. I massaged his lips gently with mine and felt him kiss back. His lips were soft... like silk.  
"What's up? Use your tongue! And your hands are not attached at Judai's hips, Johan!"  
This guy was really annoying me. Judai was pretty shy. Was this his first kiss? I know I can be mean if I want, but I didn't want to ruin his first kiss. After all I'm not some barbarian. Actually I was a gentleman. Instead of forcing my tongue into his mouth I gently asked entrance with me licking his soft lips. While exploring his moist cavern, my left hand wandered under his shirt. Goose bumps started to form, which was most likely the guilt of my cold hands. After two minutes we stopped. I looked at Judai. He blushed and didn't look in my direction. He turned away shyly and crossed his arms over his chest. How cute... NO! If I have the time, I should visit a psychiatrist. What was wrong with me? Judai and I have been fighting for three years, and now I thought he was CUTE?  
"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? But until we perform this you have to do much better! More passion! Let's continue!"  
The tryout went on. Jesse realized that he fell in love with Jaden – an angel. And Jaden had the same forbidden feelings. They meet in the purgatory. While a song was playing, Jesse persuades Jaden to come to hell with him. We should intend to kiss, but the kiss will be interrupted by Jaden's brothers, who are searching for him. We go to hell. My family is happy to see me having a new boyfriend, but they don't know that he's an angel, because he took the ring off. Angels in this story don't have white wings and they don't wear white clothes. They look like normal humans. The only way to recognize them is a ring they are wearing. On this ring are two angel wings. And they have some kind of tattoo on their right thigh. Some time later a woman comes and says she is my fiancée. Jaden is sad and runs away. I follow him and reach him when he's in a dark part of hell, where Chazz and his guys are in control. Now there is another song, where Chazz comes and tries to rape Jaden. I have to admit, Jun did a good job. Seeing how they laid on the ground, Chazz undressing the helpless Jaden, I started to feel compassion. He looked like he was going to burst out crying. I didn't want him to cry. I rethought my plans to humiliate Jaden and rescued him. I pulled him – like it was in the script – into my arms and shot an evil glare at Chazz. Simon seemed to be pleased, but that didn't interest me much. The tryout was over, and even though we didn't finish, everyone went away.  
I went home, too, and sat down in my kitchen, where mum and dad were.  
"Mum, Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do we hate the Yuki family?"  
They looked at each other.  
"I don't know... my grandfather told my father, and my father told me, and I told you that they are evil. Even your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather hated them."  
"So we don't have a real reason?"  
"Well, your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather would have had some reason to hate them. He just didn't tell anyone."  
"Uh-huh..."  
That wasn't a good explanation for me. I've hated Judai without a reason? He sure wasn't a bad guy. He had many friends and nearly everyone liked him. Hm... I want to know what he is thinking about it. I stood up.  
"I'll go outside and meet some friends."  
"Okay."  
I went to the first phone box I saw. I searched Judai's address in the phone book and then I went there. The garage was empty. It was likely that his parents weren't home. That would be good. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later Judai opened up. He looked at me like I was some kind of zombie.  
"What do YOU want here?"  
"I wanted to talk about our relationship."  
"Relationship?"  
"I mean I want to talk about the reason why our families don't like each other."  
"Ah... Come in."  
He let me in and we sat down in the living-room.  
"You're lucky that my parents aren't home."  
"I know."  
"So?"  
"I asked my father why we hate your family. He told me that my great...great-grandfather already hated your family. He doesn't know the real reason."  
"Then we fought without a reason?"  
"Yeah."  
We didn't talk for a few minutes. Then he started speaking.  
"Maybe... you're not so evil... I mean... the tryouts... you knew that it was my first kiss, didn't you?"  
I nodded.  
"You could have ruined it, but you didn't... thank you."  
Then he did something he never had done before: He smiled at me. It was a cute smile. I smiled back.  
"No problem."  
We hushed again. This time I was the one who broke the silence.  
"You know we never got to know us very good... maybe we could catch up on everything. Maybe while we're eating some ice-cream?"  
"That would be nice..."  
"Then come on!"  
We went to the ice cream parlour and ate ice cream (duh!) and we talked. Amazingly we weren't so different. We had the same interests and liked the same music. When we thought it was time to go home, I paid the bill and brought Judai home. Luckily his parents weren't there yet. At the front door we looked at each other.  
"Err... thanks for the ice cream."  
"You're welcome."  
"You know... somehow I'm looking forward to the next tryout..."  
"Me too..."  
There I saw it again. The smile. I looked at his soft lips. Would it be a mistake if I kissed him now? Damn, I wasn't gay! And he wasn't either! Great. I decided to try it. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I'm thinking. I bent down to his face, since he was a bit smaller than me. He seemed to realize what I wanted to do, because he blushed slightly. Just when I wanted to press my lips against his, a car drove towards the house. It was his parents. I stood straight because I was afraid they might notice.  
"W-Well... see ya tomorrow!"  
"Okay."  
I looked to the his parents, who were still in the car in the garage. They couldn't see us. I kissed his cheek and ran home.


	4. Chapter 4

This night I had a wonderful dream. I dreamed about the last scene of the musical. Totally romantic! A slooooow dance. I was wearing some kind of tux, and Judai was wearing a wide red frilly dress. Yeah, a dress. I don't know if he would have to wear that in the musical, but I think it looks nice. Judai was really beautiful. Okay, I know it sounds strange to hear this from someone who says he isn't gay, but I think I'm bisexual.  
But now back to my dream. We were dancing. I looked into his wonderful large chocolate brown eyes. I had the craziest thoughts. I caressed his whole body and pressed him against me. We were kissing and I started to undress him. A really nice feeling... but then I woke up. Stupid alarm clock. I turned it off and stood up. I felt something wet in my pants. I went into the bathroom and realized that I have come when I was dreaming about Judai. Damn, was it really that bad? I couldn't really be in love with him, could I?  
I took a shower and thought about my plans for the day. First was school. Then a tryout for the musical. Then I wanted to visit the new candy shop. It was called 1001 sweets. Sounded really cool. Maybe Judai wants to join me! Happily I dried off, put some clothes on and went downstairs into the kitchen. My parents were already at work. My dad worked at an insurance company, just like Judai's dad. They always fought about who got the most customers. But our mothers were fighting, too. They both had a boutique in the same street. Chaos was obvious. One time they really pushed it too far. I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just say the police and the fire department had a lot of work to do.  
I took an apple and my bag and went to school. I was wondering where Judai was, because he wasn't sitting under the tree like he always does. I frowned and went to my classroom. Ah, there he was! He seemed to be waiting for someone. I tapped his shoulder and he turned and smiled at me.  
"Hi."  
"Hello. What are you doing here? Your classroom is downstairs."  
"I know. I wanted to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"Well... yesterday this candy shop had opened... I wanted to ask you if you want to go there with me after school. I want to thank you for the ice cream yesterday."  
I smiled at him.  
"Alright. I was planning to ask you, too."  
"Really? Two idiots, same thought, right?"  
He laughed in a cute way and said goodbye.  
"See ya later."  
I waved shortly and went into my classroom. Jim, one of my friends, came to me.  
"Hey, since when do you get so well with the Yuki-Guy?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You usually kill each other, and now you act like pals? There must be something wrong!"  
"I just realized that he isn't that bad."  
"That took you three years?"  
"Yeah. And now leave me alone."  
I ignored him and went to my seat. The lesson began.

-After lessons-

I was really looking forward to the tryout, now I was getting well with Judai. He was smiling more often, and I smiled back. The making out was doing better, too. Judai wasn't as shy as yesterday anymore. I stuck my hand under his shirt and caressed the skin there. First he seemed a bit scared, but then he calmed down. I think he thought this was just acting for the musical. Simon was really happy. What a surprise. But Judai and I weren't the only ones that were better than yesterday. Jun was acting his part very good. He was really scary. I felt kind of sorry for Judai. But the brunette just laughed when Jun said his text. I don't really understand why he was laughing.  
"This... haha... face... haha!"  
He held his belly and little tears of joy started to form in his eyes. Jun blushed and pouted.  
"Stop laughing, slacker!"  
Judai wiped the tears away and tried to stop laughing.  
"I'm sorry."  
He pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing. We continued. But not for long. Judai got a laughing-fit again! Jun cursed.  
„What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you drunk?"  
„Nope, I think I just ate to much bonbons. Sugar shock!"  
Simon decided to cancel the tryout since it was useless to continue with Judai having sugar problems. Everyone was happy to go. It was a really nice day and no one wanted to go to the tryout anyway. Judai's sugar shock was a really good thing. When we were outside he looked at me.  
"Are we going now?"  
"I'm not sure if it's good for you if you eat candy now..."  
He laughed again.  
"That was just acting! I wanted us to get away faster! You really believed I had a sugar shock?"  
I blinked surprised. Then I laughed too.  
"Wow! I didn't know you're THAT clever!"  
"Just wait until you see what else I have up my sleeve!"  
We went laughing and joking to the candy shop. When we arrived at the street where it was, I got the shock of my life. Our mothers were standing in the middle of the street. They had an argument. If they saw us doing something together we would get in biiiig trouble. I pushed Judai into a few bushes and jumped there, too. I landed directly on Judai, who was blushing in a crimson red.  
"What the hell is wr-"  
I laid my hand on his mouth to prevent him from talking, because our mothers were looking at our direction. Judai looked there and when he realized the situation, his eyes widened. We prayed they would go away soon. After five minutes they finally parted. My mother walked to her car, but Judai's mother went to the candy shop. That meant we couldn't go there anymore. But at least they didn't see us. I gave a relieved sigh and looked at Judai, who was laying below me. He looked with red tinted cheeks up to me.  
"Er... could you please..."  
I noticed that I was still laying on him and quickly stood up.  
"S-Sorry."  
"It's alright."  
I helped him standing up.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else."  
"Yeah, that would be better."  
Judai thought a few seconds.  
"Hey, I got a great idea! I know a very cool place in the forest! I could show it to you."  
"Okay."  
"Great!"  
He took my hand and dragged me to the forest. Half an hour later we finally stopped in the middle of the trees. I looked around, but there wasn't anything special.  
"Well..."  
He seemed to understand, because he grinned and pointed up. I looked to where his finger was pointing and saw some kind of tree house. It hung veeery high, but it looked robust.  
"Is it yours?"  
"Jep. I built it on my own."  
"And how do we get there?"  
"Of course we climb up!"  
I looked at the tree. There weren't any branches to climb. Judai guided me to another tree, which had many branches. He climbed up and I followed. After a few metres there was a little bridge to another tree. We went over it and a few other bridges and soon we were at the tree house.  
"Wow, nobody can get here without knowing about the bridges. Really smart idea."  
"Thank you!"  
He opened the door and we went inside. It was roughly 2x3 m² big. The floor was covered with many blankets and pillows. There was a battery powered light and some snacks and drinks. It looked really cozy.  
"If I want to be alone, I always come here. Nobody knows about it."  
"Why did you show me? I mean... we've never been great friends..."  
He pulled off his shoes and sat down on a blanket. He patted the place next to him. I pulled off my shoes too and sat down next to him.  
"Well... showing this to you is a mark of confidence. I think you won't tell anyone about my little secret place. I'm hoping that we can be friends..." He smiled at me and blushed. I smiled back.  
„Thank you for your confidence... I will never tell anyone about this place. Promise."  
He smiled happily. Yeah, this was the beginning of a great friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

I was reeeaaally happy. Judai had shown me his little secret place as a sign of his confidence in me.  
We were sitting a few hours in his tree house and were just talking about the craziest things that had been happening to us when we were little. He told me about his try to fly. He had been watching some kind of cartoon where people could fly. Four-year-old Judai wanted to fly too and climbed up the garage. He was lucky that he jumped into the garden and not in the driveway. However, he still had a broken arm. It was kind of fun how he was telling this story. I told him about my try to drive in my dad's car. I was eight years old and I really managed to drive a few metres.

"And then my dad came and stopped me. Fortunately I was just driving veeery slowly."  
"God, that's really funny!"  
"Yeah, but not as funny as my little incident in that clothes store…"  
"What happened?"  
"It was when I was thirteen. My mum had told me to go and buy some clothes, because my old ones got… well… they got burned. Don't ask. Er… well. I went to that store and searched some clothes. Unfortunately all dressing-cabins were full, so I decided to change between the hat and coat stands. I thought no one would notice it. I took my clothes off and laid them on the ground. Then I changed into the other clothes I was going to buy. I went to one mirror and then I tried a few other clothes on as well. After fifteen minutes I had a huge amount of clothes and went to change into my normal clothes. But they weren't there anymore! I crawled on the whole ground to find them. I searched and searched and searched… my eyes were glued to the ground. Suddenly I heard a woman scream and felt something hit the back of my head. I looked up and saw a woman. She looked like she was nearly 50. And she looked scared and shouted 'PERVERT!' all the time. I stood up and tried to calm her, but she was still screaming until one of the employees came. 'What's the matter?' 'This boy wanted to look under my skirt! He's a bad pervert! And he is wearing unpaid clothes!' I tried to defend me and explain the whole thing, but the employee had already called the security. They gave me a caution and forced me to take off the clothes. Then I stood there half-naked. I explained that I couldn't find my clothes anymore but they didn't believe me and just threw me out. I was standing in the middle of the shopping mall with just my underwear. It was really funny for the other people there. I went home and never went to that shop again…"

I looked at Judai. His lips were pressed together and he looked like he was going to explode any second. I lifted one brow and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, go on."

As soon as I gave him this permission he started laughing. He leaned back and held his stomach while wiping his tears of joy away and he was still laughing like crazy. This went on for five minutes. Okay, it wasn't THAT funny… was it? I blushed and turned away pouting. His laughter stopped shortly and he looked grinning at me.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit this is really funny. I mean you were called a pervert AND lost your clothes AND had to go through the shopping mall and home half-naked. Come on…"

I didn't look at him, but I was smiling evilly.

"So, you thought that was funny? I know something that is thousand times better."  
"Oh, and what would that be?"  
Suddenly I jumped at him and started tickling him. He started laughing and tried to push me off, but he didn't succeed.

"Haha… Please!... Stop it Ahahaha!"  
"No way! You were laughing at me! Now I get my revenge!"

I laughed and went on tickling him. A short time later I stopped and laid down next to him. We were still laughing a bit. Then the laughing turned to smiling. We were looking at the wooden ceiling. I looked at my watch. It was nine p.m. I had two hours left until I had to be home. I looked out of the window.

"Wow…"

Judai looked out too and smiled. The sky was full of stars and there were also some shooting stars. Unfortunately the window was not very big. Judai thought that too.

"I have a little surprise."  
"Again?"

He grinned and told me to lay down again and to close my eyes. I got crazy thoughts again. Somehow they were similar to my dream last night. I heard some strange noises and rustling. I felt him lay down next to me.

"Okay. You can look now."

I opened my eyes and saw the most wonderful thing I have ever seen. Judai had opened the roof of the tree house. It must be some kind of flap. But that wasn't important now. The important thing was the dark night sky. We could see everything. The stars and the shooting stars. I looked at it some time and then I slowly turned my head to Judai. He was still admiring the wonderful view. I noticed that his eyes were sparkling like the stars. Even though it was pretty dark the stars still made a bit of light. And this light looked really good on Judai. Judai was beautiful. I stared at him for what felt like hours. He seemed to notice my gaze on him, because he turned his hand and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

I blinked, blushed and looked to the sky again.

"Nothing… absolutely nothing…"

He seemed a bit irritated, but he didn't say anything. He just shrugged and looked to the sky, too. After some time he yawned and sat up.

"Well… I think we should go home now. It's getting late."

I looked at my watch again. I had to be home in half an hour. I stood up.

"Okay, let's go."

Judai closed the roof and turned off the light. Now it was really dark.

"You have to be very careful when we climb over the bridges. Stay close behind me."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. He took my hand and went out. We managed to get save to the ground and went through the forest. Judai always looked back and to the left and to the right. I frowned.

"Is something wrong?"  
"Err… no. It's just kinda scary."  
"I thought you were here many times?"  
"Yes, but not at night. And don't you watch the news? There are many people who were murdered in a forest…"

First I wanted to laugh, but Judai looked really scared.

"Well, I'm sure nothing will happen to us. And if someone tries to kill us I will punch him until he spits his nuts out."

Judai smiled a bit. At least I could take away his fear a bit. But he still looked around like a little mouse. I put my arm around his shoulders and pressed him a bit closer to me. In the dark I couldn't see his face, but I bet he was blushing.

"Nothing can happen to you, Judai. Not as long as I am here to protect you."  
"T-Thank you…"

We reached his house without any injuries or something else. His parents were already asleep and I was grateful for that. Judai looked at me and he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Um… thank you for 'protecting' me... hehe…"  
"No problem."  
"You won't tell anyone… would you?"

I smiled and put my hand on his hair. Now I had the choice. I could make a joke and ruin the romantic mood. Or I could kiss him. Both was a risk. I looked at him. His chocolate eyes were locked on my emerald ones. I gave a low sigh and leaned down to catch his lips for a kiss. First he was a bit shy but then he kissed back. Phew. Catastrophe avoided. I decided to use my tongue, when suddenly the light switched on. I nearly got a heart attack. I thought Judai's parents might have come out and they have seen us. But the light came from INSIDE the house. Judai broke quickly the kiss.

"My parents!"

He was just whispering. The door opened and Judai's father looked at us.

"What the hell are you doing here!"  
"Dad, I was in that club near the shopping mall! I was on my way home but suddenly there were those crazy pervert guys! They tried to grab me and I think they wanted to rape me! But Johan saved me. I was really shocked that I nearly got kidnapped, so he drove me home."

Mr Yuki looked frowning at me.

"Oh really? I don't see his car anywhere."

Oh shit, now we were in trouble. But Judai surprised me again.

"He stopped the car a few streets away so that we don't wake you and mum up."

That sounded logical. His father sighed and pulled Judai inside the house. Then he looked at me and lifted his hand. I gulped. I thought he wanted to slap me. But he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for saving my son."

Wow, I didn't see that coming.

"Err… it's alright, Sir."

He put his hand away.

"But don't you dare to come near him again."

He closed the door and the light went off. I stood there a few more minutes and thought. Well, Judai's father wasn't as bad as I thought he was. He really seemed to care for Judai. Of course. It's his son. I was lucky that Judai is such a good actor. Still a bit amazed I went to my own home. When my parents asked me where I was, I told them Judai's lie. Just to make sure the story isn't destroyed.

"I was away with friends in a club near the shopping mall. When I wanted to go home I saw a few guys who wanted to kidnap and maybe even rape Judai Yuki. I saved him from them and brought him home because he was very scared. You said if someone is in danger I should always help, dad. Even if it's an enemy."  
"Well, son… I guess you're right. Did his parents notice this?"  
"Yes. His father thanked me."

My dad looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't and so I just went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

{The room was nearly all black. Only a few candles were brightening it in a romantic way. The walls were painted pale blue. To the right of the only window was a big wardrobe. The center of the bedroom was the large round bed with a diameter of two meters. The sheets were of a dark blue color that was shining romantically in the light of the candles. On the bed were two people, two boys. They were covered in sweat and they were panting as they made love.

„Please Johan! I need you! Take me!"

The brunet looked at his partner and kissed him.

„You will be mine…"

The bluenette figure positioned himself and…}

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

I took my alarm clock and threw it against the wall with still closed eyes. To hear it breaking satisfied me. Why did it always destroy my dreams? I turned around and tried to fall asleep again.

„You know that thing was expensive, Johan."

I sat up abruptly and looked at my mum, who had seated herself at the side of my bed.

„Mum!"  
„Good morning, honey!"  
„How long are ya sitting there?"  
„Long enough. Did you know that you speak in your sleep?"  
„WTF…?"  
„So? Who was in your dream? Who will ‚be yours'?"

Goddamn hell… now I needed an excuse. Go Johan! Think like Judai!

„I… dreamt about chocolate!"  
„Are you sure?"  
„Of course!"  
„Hm… crazy. I don't believe that THAT happens when you dream about chocolate…"

She pointed at my blanket and I looked down. Oh shit. Between my legs was a little tent. How embarassing! I threw my pillow at my mum and ran quickly to my bathroom. I locked the door and sat down.

„But sweetie, that's just natural!"

I could tell from the way she was talking that she was enjoying herself.

„Shut up and leave me alone!"

I heard her laughing.

„I'm waiting downstairs. Have fun!"

At moments like this I could shoot her off to moon. I rolled my eyes and opened the door a bit. Good, she was away. I went to my door and locked it quietly. I turned on my favourite song and sat down on my bed. I sighed. Then I tried to put my thoughts back to the dream I had. I imagined how Judai and I were going to have sex. I saw Judai right in front of me: naked, sweating, moaning.

~~~CENSORED~~~ (sorry, but I'm not good at writing these things ^_^")

Later I took a shower and went downstairs to the kitchen. My parents were sitting at the table. My dad was reading the newspaper. Did my mum tell him about my dream?

„Son…"

Oh oh…

„Your mother told me that you had some… hot dream."

I blushed and buried my face in my hands. Dad had an amused grin on his face.

„So who's the lucky girl?"

Oh the irony.

„It's… a boy."  
„Oh…"

The smile disappeared. My parents knew that I was bisexual, but my dad is still hoping that my hetero side will take over.

„Then who's the lucky BOY?"

Oh God… It was impossible for me to tell them. That was like suicide! But I couldn't lie either. My parents could sense lies 5 kilometers away.

„It's a guy from my school."  
„Is he older or younger?"

It was my dad who asked me that. Of course. He accepted that I liked guys too, but only when I am the "man" in the relationship.

„He's younger than me."

Dad seemed to be satisfied and continued reading his newspaper. However, my mum wasn't happy yet.

„Who is it?"  
„You don't know him."  
„Don't lie to me! I know that you don't tell the truth!"

Exactly what I was saying before. But what should I do now? I couldn't think of good excuses anymore.

„I-″ DING DONG!

God bless the door bell!

„I go!"

I ran to the door and looked through the little hole to see who was standing there.

„Who is it?"  
„Judai Yuki and his father…"

At once my parents were at my side and looking through the hole, too.

„Let the dogs out…"  
„Dad… we don't have dogs."  
„Then we have to buy some!"  
„Can I open the door?"  
„… Wait."

Dad took an umbrella as a weapon and I opened the door.

„Yuki."  
„Anderson."

The two men didn't greet each other very nice. Judai looked a bit pale. Did something happen?

„What do you want?"  
„First take the umbrella down. It's not going to rain."

I sighed and took the umbrella. How childish. Judai's dad started speaking.

„We came to talk to Johan."

My mum looked at the two men at our door. We were standing there about 10 minutes, no one speaking. At last my dad broke the silence.

„Come in…"

Mum decided to leave us alone and went to the kitchen. We went into the living-room and sat down on the sofa.

„So, what do you want to talk about?"  
„It's about yesterday."

Yesterday? What was about yesterday? Did he found out about the treehouse? Judai's dad gave me a bar of chocolate. I looked frowning at it. What the…? I was hesitating shortly before taking it from him.  
„Errr… Thank you?"  
„What happened yesterday?"

Good thing my dad asked.

„Johan has rescued my Judai. Remember, the crazy pervert gang."

Of course! The lie!

„But Sir, you have already thanked me. It's no big deal."  
„Yeah, I thought that too, but then…"  
„What?"  
„Judai was completely desperate! He couldn't sleep and cried the whole night. This morning he wanted to come here and thank you again. He thought it would make him feel better."

Now I was shocked. Did Judai really cry the whole night? I looked at him. He really looked like he hadn't slept and his eyes were red. However… that was just a lie! It didn't really happen!

Dad looked at Judai for a few minutes. Then he stood up and fetched a bottle of whiskey and four glasses.

„I think we all need this now…"

Judai and his dad took a glass and drank, just like my dad and I. I was still confused. It was like I really rescued Judai. But I didn't do it! I just HAD to talk to him in private...

„I think it would be the best if I talked to him alone. Maybe it's good for him to talk to me."

Dad looked at me sceptically.

„Since when are you his psychiatrist?"  
„I'm not his psychiatrist, but I'm the one that helped him… his hero."  
„Alright…"

Judai and I went upstairs to my room. I locked it and we sat down on my nice round bed. I didn't speak at first, because I didn't know what to say… until I saw him smirking. God, I was really relieved!

„You idiot! I nearly thought the thing with the gang was real!"  
„Sorry! But you have to understand; I nearly get raped by a whole gang and just a few minutes after my rescue I'm okay like nothing happened? My parents think I'm still a little sensitive baby boy."  
„You really cried the whole night?"  
„It was difficult, but I made it. I'm just the perfect actor."  
„You're really amazing…"  
„In a good way?"  
„Whataya think?"

He smiled and sat down on my lap.

„I think in a good way."  
„Good guess."  
„What's my reward?"  
„This."

I grinned and kissed him. He was such a cutie!  
We made out for a good hour and then we got thirsty. Well, after an hour of kissing and touching you would be thirsty too! Seriously!  
We went downstairs and heard our dads joke around and laugh. We looked into the living-room and I noticed that the bottle of whiskey was empty… just like a bottle of wine and some cans of beer. Holy shit, did they really drink all that stuff? Judai looked disbelievingly at his dad.

"Usually my dad doesn't drink that much…"  
"My dad doesn't either… but look, it's like they've been friends forever!"  
"That's great, but I think that's just because they're drunk… Where's your mum?"  
"Uh… I think she's at work. Why?"  
"I don't think she would be too happy about the fact that our dads are doing… THIS!"

I frowned and looked at our dads. I couldn't believe it! They were really kissing! What the hell was going on?  
Judai was not as shocked as I was. He just shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me that your dad likes guys too?"  
"I didn't know it! We have to separate them!"

Judai rolled his eyes and helped me separate our dads. I brought my father to bed and drove Judai and his dad home. On the ride the man was singing some strange songs about beer and was always laughing hysterically when I had to stop at a traffic light.

"I never knew my dad is THAT scary when he's drunk…"  
"Don't we have other problems?"  
"Like?"  
"Like the fact our dads were KISSING!"  
"What's the big deal about it? They're adults, it's their decision what they do."  
"They're married and have children!"  
"So what?"

Okay, now I thought Judai lost his mind somehow.

"We-"  
"Why do you make such a fuss over it? It's not like they did it on purpose. They were drunk. Things like that happen. Besides, we don't have to tell it our mothers. And if they find out about us, we have something to hold against them."

I stared at Judai in awe. I don't know how he does it, but he always makes me feel better. He's just so smart… and always has a solution. And he's full of surprises.

"I think you're right…"  
"I know I'm right."

When we reached Judai's house, I helped him get his dad into his bed. Judai's mum was at work too, like my mother.

"I think it's best if I stay here now. As I know my dad, he'll have a biiig hangover later when he has slept."  
"Yeah… do you think they'll remember?"  
"No… well, my dad not. I don't know about yours."  
"I don't know either… let's just hope they forgot it."

He gave me a short kiss on my cheek and hugged me.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright. You just have to believe in our love."

I smiled. He was just the most wonderful boy on earth. No, he was an angel sent from above and was meant to be with me forever.

"Okay… thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For everything you do… my little angel."

I gave him my sweetest kiss on his pink lips and went to drive home.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive home was really nice. I had some great thoughts about Judai, hehe.  
Back home I met Mum. It's strange that she's already back from work. She sat in the kitchen and looked pretty messed-up.

„Mum?"

She looked at me absentminded.

„Yes?"  
„…Is everything… okay?"  
„Of course, why do you ask?"  
„You look a bit… tired. And you're home."  
„Oh… well… I decided to close earlier today."  
„O…kay?"

That was really odd. She normally didn't close her shop earlier, because she always wants to be better than Judai's mother. However, she would have had her reasons to do it. At the moment I was just happy that she doesn't know about Dad's little "mistake".

„Where's your father?"  
„Oh… He's in bed."

She frowned and looked at her watch.

„At this time?"  
„Yes, he was pretty tired. No idea why."

Oh God… I'm a bad liar. She will sure dig deeper…

„Alright…"

… not. Now I was worried.

„How was work, Mum?"  
„It was alright! I didn't do anything wrong! Stop asking me so many questions!"

I blinked and looked confused at her.

„Listen to me, I did't do anything wrong! Nothing wrong!"

I tilted my head to the side.

„Okay…"  
„Alright, you got me! I confess! I kissed her!"  
„Kissed whom?"  
„Judai Yuki's mother!"

…Wow. Didn't expect that one.

„Are you crazy? I thought you hate her?"  
„I know, but it was like that: She had the same sweater as me in her shop window. I went to her to complain, but on my way the ice-man came along…"  
"Oh no, you couldn't resist…"  
"Exactly! I bought a XXL milkshake and drank it really fast… Brainfreeze and Sugarshock… and when I tried to complain, it just came over me. The way she was looking at me with her biiiiig eyes!"

I really didn't know what to say. Did everybody go crazy? First our fathers were making out, then our mothers were kissing!

"Was it just a kiss… or more?"  
„Well… you could call it making out. Holy Father, the people were watching pretty stupid…"

She giggled before moaning and banging her head against the table.

„What should I say to your father?"  
„Maybe we shouldn't tell him yet. I'm sure Judai's mum is in the same state as you are now… pretty messed-up".

And Judai must be messed-up, too, I added in my head…

~~~Yuki household, kitchen~~~

Judai's mum just came home and was putting the groceries in the fridge. Judai was sitting at the table and watching her.

„Hey Mum."  
„Hey sweetie."  
„How's work?"  
„Mh, same as always. Oh, and Johan's mother and I were making out in my shop."  
„Ah, okay. Something else?"  
„I bought ice-cream."  
„Cool…"

~~~with Johan~~~

Yes, he must be totally shocked. I'm sure.  
I brought my mum to bed after she swallowed some sleeping pills and after that I called Judai on his cellphone.

„Johan?"  
„Hey Judai! You already heard that about our mothers?"  
„Yes, I did. So what?"  
„So what? What do we do now? My mum is totally messed-up!"  
„Really? My mum isn't thinking about it much. You should do the same."  
„But-″  
„No buts… hehe. What's the big deal? Now everyone of our parents made a mistake. And we have one thing more we can hold against them. Just look what comes next. And whatever it is, we will face it together."  
„…Okay. You're right… I hope."  
„How often do I have to tell you that I'm always right?"

Judai laughed and that made me smile. He was the missing piece of me. I was fussing over everything, but he always stays calm. I was happy that we were completing each other.

„Alright. We'll meet tomorrow?"  
„Sure thing. See ya tomorrow."  
„Bye."

We hung up and I decided to go to bed too. There was nothing interesting on TV, so I could just sleep.

~~~next morning~~~

This morning I haven't been woken up by my alarm clock. The stupid birds on my window pane were chirping. I looked at my watch on my nightstand and a few seconds later I was falling out of bed and then I practically flew around the bathroom and down the stairs. My dad wasn't reading his newspaper, and mum was just drinking her coffee in small sips. Did they already talk about that "thing"? I didn't have time to think about it, because I idiot destroyed my alarm yesterday, which led me to oversleep. I said a short Goodbye to them and ran to school. Luckily I got there in time… okay, I was five minutes late, but I didn't get detention for it.

Lessons were boring, but I was just thinking about the musical training later, anyway. Judai and I would be making out again! I was so happy and looking forward to it. When normal lessons were over, I went to the rehearsal room. Simon wasn't there…

„Hey, where's the pedo?"  
„No idea… maybe arrested or something…"  
"Simon isn't here. Because you won't be training the scenes today."

A really pretty woman at the age of 25 came to us and said that.

"Does this mean training is over?"  
„No, you'll be rehearsing the dances today with me!"

„Dance?"

Jun crossed his arms and pouted.

„Nobody said anything about dancing! I don't dance!"  
„Jun, it's a MUSICAL, there are a lot of dances."  
„Doesn't matter to me!"

The skinny woman went to Jun and grabbed him by the collar. Listen, if you don't agree with me and my dances, I'll tear off your dick and put it somewhere where it doesn't belong at all...

Jun was paler than he was before and gulped.

„Okay, I agree."

She let go of him and was nice again.

„Let's start!"

Far too nice… creepy.

Dancing wasn't that bad. It was tiring… but kinda funny. Nevertheless I was happy when it was over. I said goodbye to Judai and went home to my parents. What I saw there made me shake my head in disbelief. They didn't move an inch since this morning. I sat down between them.

„Mum… Dad…?"

Both of them looked at me. Wow, that was really creepy. They looked like zombies.

„Are you two alright?"  
„Yeah Johan… We're alright…"

My dad looked at my mum, and vice versa. They didn't say a word first, but then:

„I kissed Yuki!"

Wow, that's what I'm calling synchronic. And both looked at each other with the same expression on their faces.

„Really? How could you?"

Did the two practise this? It was amazing!

„I? How could YOU! The Yukis are bad!"

I looked from my dad to my mum and back to my dad and so on. They went on a long tome. They were ranting about each other, then about the Yukis, then again about each other, then about the neighbour's cat, then about themselves again, then they said how much they loved each other and then they were hugging while crying. Did Judai's parents reacht the same way? Did they already admit the whole thing to each other?

~~~Yuki household, living-room~~~

Judai's parents were sitting on the sofa in the living-room and watching some soap opera on TV.

„Hey Jack…"  
„Yes?"  
„I made out with Emma Anderson."  
„Oh, and I did with her husband."  
„Ah… okay."  
„I love you."  
„I love you too."

~~~with Johan (again xD)~~~

I'm sure they killed each other, I know them!... okay, I don't know them. But I know Judai, and Judai is A BIT crazy, so I guess his parents are, too.

~~~next week~~~

Well, at least the secret's outta world now. It didn't change much. Our parents don't argue anymore when they meet each other, but they didn't talk at all with each other.

The next day after training Judai and I met in the tree house. He had been really quiet all day, so I decided to ask him what's wrong. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

„Johan… My parents want to move back to Japan."


End file.
